Wilson
Wilson ( '''tên đầy đủ Wilson Percival Higgsbury)' là nhân vật có sẵn đầu tiên trong ''Don't Starve, không yêu cầu Điểm Kinh Nghiệm, có thể coi anh là nhân vật chính của game. Là một người thú vị, luôn muốn trở thành một nhà khoa học mà vẫn giữ được tính hài hước. Có một mái tóc kỳ dị trong giống chữ "W". Wilson không có vật dụng đặc trưng, khả năng duy nhất của Wilson là mọc một bộ Râu rậm, cung cấp một vài lợi thế nhỏ trong thời tiết khắc nghiệt . Bộ râu cho Wilson điểm cách nhiệt cao nhất trong các nhân vật. Đây cũng là một lợi thế không hề nhỏ. Máu{hitpoint}, Tinh Thần{sanity} và Sức Đói{hunger} của anh ta đều có chỉ số chuẩn, và dường như không có nhược điểm. Nhìn chung, Wilson dễ dàng sinh tồn (nhất là trong Mùa Đông) hơn và hiệu quả hơn những nhân vật khác, cũng như có cơ hội dễ dàng tạo nhiều Bù Nhìn Thịt hơn. Nguồn gốc Với đoạn phim Forbidden Knowledge (Tri Thức Cấm) được công bố trên trang YouTube của Klei Entertainment và trên trang của họ, nguồn gốc của Wilson được tiết lộ. Anh là nhân vật duy nhất hiện tại có cốt truyện chính thức. "Wilson đã từng sống trong một ngôi nhà gỗ ọp ẹp trên ngọn núi, làm thí nghiệm suốt cả ngày. Sau khi thí nghiệm thất bại, một loại hỗn hợp nổ phun đám khói vào mặt, anh ngồi xuống , chán nản khi mọi thứ đã không làm việc như mong muốn . Nhưng anh đã nghe thấy một giọng nói bí ẩn phát ra từ Radio của mình (sau này được tiết lộ là lời của Maxwell) . Maxwell đã cung cấp cho Wilson tri thức bí mật bị cấm, và Wilson, háo hức trước tri thức mới lạ, vội vàng đồng ý. Với những kiến thức mới học đó, anh bắt đầu xây dựng một cổ máy kỳ bí. Khi cỗ máy đã hoàn thành, anh ta chăm chú nhìn nó trong niềm kinh ngạc. Maxwell bảo anh bật công tắc . Nhưng anh bỗng do dự. Ngay khoảng khắc đó - Maxwell hét lên "'''DO IT'!"'' ("'''LÀM ĐI'!") - khiến giật mình anh kéo cần gạt. Wilson khi đó chợt nhận ra rằng cổ máy là một loại cổng dịch chuyển, dẫn anh tới cái chết . Maxwell cười điên cuồng, một bàn tay đen tối tăm xuất hiện từ sàn nhà và kéo Wilson vào thế giới hoang dã huyền bí nơi mà ''Don't Starve diễn ra." Không liên quan : Ai fan Naruto chắc cũng ngờ ngợ Maxwell hơi giống Madara, từ cách xuất hiện, phong cách, đến cả kế hoạch lừa con nhà người ta đi chết thay mình ( bên kia là Obito vì dại gái, bên này là Wilson vì đam mê khoa học)' :v' Năng Lực Đặc Biệt Năng lực đặc biệt của Wilson là anh có thể mọc một bộ Râu rậm. Nó có hai đặc điểm cơ bản: * Tùy vào mật độ, bộ Râu cung cấp tối đa 135 cách nhiệt chóng Cóng Lạnh. * Râu có thể cạo để lấy Tóc Râu, và hồi 10 (Tinh Thần) . Dưới đây là số ngày Wilson mọc đến giai đoạn tiếp theo, cùng với số lượng Tóc Râu và điểm Cách Nhiệt ở mỗi giai đoạn. Nếu Wilson chết và hồi sinh, râu của anh sẽ biến mất nhưng khi dùng Đồ Gỗ để đi đến thế giới mới thì không. Reign of Giants Trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, có râu trong suốt Mùa Hè sẽ khiến Wilson Quá Nhiệt nhanh hơn, tốt hơn là nên cạo râu khi mùa này đến. Vài lời xem xét (lời thoại hiển thị khi bạn nhấn "examination") của anh cũng thay đổi để phản ánh những thay đổi trong bản mở rộng. Mẹo * Bộ râu sẽ mất chính xác 15 ngày để mọc dài đầy đủ (dài nhất lúc bắt đầu của ngày thứ 16), và bởi Mùa Đông bắt đầu vào ngày 21 trong thiết lập mặc định, đây là lợi thế cho việc sinh tồn vào Mùa Đông. Người chơi dễ dàng có thể sinh tồn Mùa Đông chỉ với một bộ Râu dài đủ và một Đá Nhiệt. * Một mẹo tốt là đừng cạo Râu cho đến khi kết thúc Mùa Đông đầu tiên, bởi bộ Râu (không như trang phục) sẽ không hư mòn, cung cấp cách nhiệt miễn là ta không cạo đi. ** Trong RoG, tốt hơn là nên cạo râu khi bắt đầu mùa Hè bởi bộ Râu làm Wilson nhanh bị Quá Nhiệt . * Wilson có thêm cách nhiệt từ Râu nên có thể đi lâu hơn mà không cần thêm nguồn nhiệt (lửa, Đá Nhiệt), giúp giảm lượng tài nguyên cần để giữ ấm trong thời tiết lạnh. Điều này đặc biệt hữu ích khi bạn muốn săn một con Voi Túi Đông. * Bạn cũng nên cân nhắc để dành nhiều thời gian cho những việc khác hơn là giữ nhiệt . Ví dụ, thay vì truy lùng một con Voi Túi Đông để làm một bộ Vest Mát Mẻ, hãy tập trung vào việc đảm bảo đủ Bẫy Thỏ được đặt, hoặc thu thập Gỗ làm nhiên liệu cho lửa trong những ngày Mùa Đông. * Nếu bạn đã có quần áo ấm cho Mùa Đông, thì cạo râu đi cũng được. Một Bù Nhìn Thịt cần 4 Râu Tóc, và trong 16 ngày bạn có thể kiếm được 9 cọng tóc. Bạn sẽ mất đi lớp cách nhiệt miễn phí, bù lại sẽ có cách để hồi sinh khi "lỡ dại".. ** Cách sớm nhất để tạo một Bù Nhìn Thịt là vào ngày 11. Cạo sớm để thể để có 1 tóc, và cạo Râu Dài để có thêm 3 cái. Đây là cách nhanh nhất (trừ khi bạn muốn săn Rậm Lông). * Bởi Râu đến ngày 16 (mọc đầy đủ) sẽ không mọc thêm và nó sẽ mất khi bạn hồi sinh ( bằng Đá Xúc Giác hoặc Bù Nhìn Thịt), tốt nhất là cạo sau mỗi 16 ngày, trừ khi Mùa Đông sắp đến. * Nếu bạn lo lắng về Tinh Thần, hãy cạo râu mỗi 5 ngày (mỗi lần cạo sẽ tăng tinh thần). Bên lề * Tiếng nói của Wilson được lồng bởi một chiếc kèn Harmon tắt tiếng (cũng như pha với chút kèn cup câm) . * Wilson có tuổi khoảng 30.Klei Entertainment confirming Wilson's age on Facebook, along with Willow. * Wilson là nhân vật đầu tiên có cốt truyện được "lên tivi". ** Trong đoạn phim, khi Wilson đang cầm cái radio lên (~00:40), có một (thực ra là http://bit.ly/UIBA7P được thể hiện trong đoạn phim) mà dẫn đến một trang với chiếc máy mà Wilson chế tạo. Nhấp vào cần gạt của cái máy sẽ khởi động chiếc máy và đi đến một trang với concept art trong trang Don't Starve, cùng với một lời nhấn từ Maxwell. * Cái tên "Wilson" xuất phảt từ tên Will / William, nghĩa là "The son of Will" ("Con trai của Will". Liệu đây có là một mối liên hệ có chủ ý với cái tên "William Carter" không thì vẫn chưa rõ. * Với một Vest Phùng, một Mũ Sừng Bò, một Đá Nhiệt và bộ Râu dài đủ, Wilson có hệ số cách nhiệt cao nhất trong game (đạt 735). * Với sự ra mắt của bản cập nhật "Insanity!" (Sự cuồng loạn), Wilson không còn là nhân vật duy nhất có thể tạo Bù Nhìn Thịt. ** Với việc xuất hiện Webber từ bản Reign of Giants, anh cũng không còn là nhân vật duy nhất có thể mọc Râu. * Wilson là nhân vật duy nhất không bị ảnh hưởng bởi cập nhật "Strange New Powers". * Wilson là nhân vật duy nhất không có nhược điểm, hay đúng hơn anh là nhân vật chuẩn để so sánh khi nói về nhược điểm của các nhân vật khác. * Wilson có một hộp sọ. * Trước bản vá 14 Th.11, 2013, Wilson đã từng có nhiều lời (thoại) xem xét hơn so với những nhân vật khác. * Wilson có thể được sử dụng như một biểu tượng cảm xúc trên Steam . * Team Fortress 2 đã quảng bá cho Don't Starve với một chiếc theo mẫu đầu của Wilson. * Wilson là một trong hai nhân vật duy nhất hiện tại có tên đầy đủ, người còn lại là Maxwell (mặc dù chỉ biết họ và tên của hắn). * Khi bị Sét đánh trong Reign of Giants, Wilson, ta có thể thấy có xương ở phần tóc của anh ta. (Ảnh số 4 phía dưới) Thư viện Ảnh Wilson silho.png|Bóng của Wilson. Wilson portrait.png|Chân dung Wilson. Wilson ingame.png|Wilson trong game. Wilson lightning strike.png|Wilson sau khi bị Sét đánh trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants, thể hiện anh có xương trong tóc của mình. WilsonAsleep.png|Wilson bị ru ngủ bởi Nhân Sâm Chín. Wilson frozen.png|Wilson đóng băng trong bản mở rộng Reign of Giants. Ghost Wilson.png|Hồn ma Wilson trong Don't Starve Together. Wilson's Skull.png|Hộp sọ Wilson trong các tập tin game. Don't Starve early Alpha.jpg|Wilson trong bản alpha đã rất cũ của Don't Starve. Wilson_and_Willow_Concept_Art.jpg|Tranh minh họa của Wilson cùng với Willow. Wilson_Origin_Trailer.jpg|Wilson xuất hiện trong đoạn giới thiệu Tri Thức Cấm. Don't_Starve_Promo.jpg|Wilson trong một hình ảnh quảng bá cho Don't Starve. Don't_Starve_Promo_2.png|Wilson trong một hình ảnh quảng bá khác cho game. Treeguard_Shadow_Promo.jpeg|Wilson hoảng sợ bởi một Thần Rừng trong một hình ảnh quảng bá cho Don't Starve. Spring_RoG_poster.png|Wilson trong ảnh quảng bá Mùa Xuân cho Reign of Giants. Summer_RoG_poster.png|Wilson trong ảnh quảng bá Mùa Hè cho RoG. Autumn_RoG_poster.png|Wilson trong ảnh quảng bá Mùa Thu cho RoG. Winter_RoG_poster.jpg|Wilson trong ảnh quảng bá Mùa Đông cho RoG. Don't Starve Banner.png|Kiểu cách Wilson cùng với Chày Thịt trong bảng quảng cáo cho Don't Starve. CardWilson.png|Thẻ Giao Dịch Steam của Wilson. CardWilson (Foil).png|Thẻ Giao Dịch Steam lá bạc của Wilson. DS Steam Badge.png|Wilson trong huy hiệu Steam. DS Steam Badge 2.png|Wilson trong huy hiệu Steam Cấp 2. DS Steam Badge 3.png|Wilson trong huy hiệu Steam Cấp 3. DS Steam Badge 4.png|Wilson trong huy hiệu Steam Cấp 4. DS Steam Badge 5.png|Wilson trong huy hiệu Steam Cấp 5. DS Steam Badge 6.png|Wilson trong huy hiệu Steam Cấp 6. Dont Starve Emoticon dswilson.png|Wilson như một chat emoticon trong Steam. Dont Starve Emoticon dswilsonscared.png|Wilson hoảng sợ như một chat emoticon hiếm trong Steam. Doorway_to_Adventure.jpg|Wilson bị tóm bởi một Bàn Tay Bóng Tối trong áp phích cho bản cập nhật Doorway to Adventure. A Little Rain Must Fall.jpg|Wilson đang giữ một chiếc Dù để tránh mưa trong áp phích cho bản cập nhật A Little Rain Must Fall. A_Winter's_Tale.jpg|Wilson đang chạy khỏi một Chó Săn Xanh trong áp phích cho bản cập nhật A Winter's Tale. Insanity!.jpg|Wilson đang chịu sự điên loạn trong áp phích cho bản cập nhật Insanity!. The_Birds_and_the_Bees_&_Dogs_That_Want_to_Kill_You.jpg|Wilson đang bỏ chạy trong áp phích cho bản cập nhật The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You. Underground.jpg|Wilson đang đối mặt với một Thỏ Người và Dơi Tử Xà trong áp phích cho bản cập nhật Underground. Strange_New_Powers.jpg|Wilson với một bộ râu rậm trong áp phích cho bản cập nhật Strange New Powers. The_Stuff_Of_Nightmares.jpg|Wilson đang khai phá Tàn Tích trong áp phích cho bản cập nhật The Stuff of Nightmares. A_Moderately_Friendly_Update.jpg|Wilson đang mỉm cười với tay sai Đồng Hồ mới của anh trong áp phích cho bản cập nhật A Moderately Friendly Update. New Chesters Update Poster.png|Wilson xuất hiện trong áp phích cho việc thêm những Chester mới. Chester Kickstarter Poster.png|Wilson trong áp phích cho chiến dịch Chester nhồi bông của Kickstarter. Friendly Pig Wallpaper.png|Wilson và một Lợn thân thiện trong một hình nền chính thức. Spelunking Wallpaper.png|Wilson đang nhìn xuống một Hố Giun trong một hình nền chính thức. Deerclops Wallpaper.png|Wilson đang bị đuổi theo bởi Deerclops trong một hình nền chính thức. Fire Staff Trap Wallpaper.jpg|Wilson sau khi kích hoạt Bẫy Gậy Lửa trong một hình nền chính thức. Lureplant Wallpaper.png|Wilson và một Củ Thịt trong một hình nền chính thức. Flaming Typewriter.png|Wilson với một chiếc máy đánh chữ đang cháy trong một hình ảnh bí mật trong trang website chính thức. Christmas Poster.jpg|Wilson đang nấu vài miếng Thịt trong một áp phích chủ để Giáng Sinh. Don't Starve Together Linux and Mac Poster.png|Wilson đang chơi với một tay cằm trong một áp phích thông báo phiên bản Don't Starve Together trên Linux và Mac. Reign of Giants DST Poster.jpg|Wilson cùng Willow trong một áp phích thông báo xuất hiện nội dung Reign of Giants trong Don't Starve Together. Reign of Giants PS4 Poster.jpg|Wilson bị tóm bởi Gấu Lửng trong một áp phích thông báo phát hành Reign of Giants trên PS4. Don't Starve Together Post-EA Anouncement Promo.png|Wilson cùng các nhân vật khác trong ảnh quảng bá cho Don't Starve Together. Slap Fight.gif|Hoạt họa của Wilson và Maxwell đang chơi tát-chiến tìm thấy sau khi giải một câu đố của Klei để giới thiệu về sự phát triển cho Don't Starve Together. Wilson-Ice-Staff.png|Một mô hình Wilson đang cầm một Gậy Băng. Wilson-and-Chester.png|Một mô hình Wilson đang cầm một Mắt Xương với một tượng nhỏ Chester. Wilson figure.png|Một mô hình Wilson với một cây Giáo. LBP3_Don't_Starve_costume_pack.jpg|Wilson trong quảng cáo gói trang phục LittleBIGPlanet 3 Don't Starve. Willson Valentine Card.png|Thiệp Valentine Willson. DSTMerryXMas2016.jpg|Hình ảnh Wilson và Deerclop trong dịp Giáng Sinh 2016 DSTMerryXMas.jpg|Hình ảnh Wilson cùng Pig Man và Beefalo trong dịp Giáng Sinh Christmasbetapromo.jpg|Wilson và các bạn trong Banner Xmas 2016 Tham khảo en:Wilson Thể_loại:Nhân Vật